Playthroughs
__FORCETOC__ General Notes: The mod heavily modifies the playthrough of the game, splitting it into 3. Which playthrough you are going play, depends on which Evil-Good biome combo you will pick. Each is unique. The 3 playthroughs are distinct and each consists of 3 different stages: * Pre-Hardmode * Hardmode * Superhardmode Pre-Hardmode: You, the player, are going to start your adventure with a Wooden Sword, Wooden Pickaxe, Wooden Axe and some randomized misc. items. First steps are generally similar to the Vanilla Terraria, but with the addition of several new weapon types: * Spears * Maces * Flails * Staves (Staffs) The first big change you will see is that the generated ores are tied to the playthrough. Meaning, every time you pick Corruption-Hallow as your playthrough, you are going to get Copper, Iron, Silver and Gold as your ores. Similarly, Crimson-Perennity will give you Tin, Lead, Tungsten and Platinum. And Cessation-Persistence - Brass, Zinc, Nickel and Chromium. After getting a decent armor set (preferably Silver/Tungsten/Nickel), you will fight the Eye of Cthulhu, and with the dropped ore, you will craft an item of choice. Then you should focus on the evil biome. Deep in the underground chasms lie the Shadow Orbs, Crimson Hearts and Sinful Spirits. After smashing 3 of them, a boss will appear. At the end of your PHM, you will build a platform in the underworld and challenge the Wall of Flesh. Hardmode: After the Wall of Flesh is defeated, the ancient spirits of your world will be released. The world will be blessed with new ores and harder enemies will begin to spawn as usual. Also, the good biome of your playthrough's biome combo will spawn in the world. You are going to need at least Molten Pickaxe to progress in this stage. At first you are going to mine Cobalt, Palladium or Iridium - depending on which biome combo you have chosen. Then, with your new pickaxe you will make your way up, preferably all the way to the Adamantite, Titanium or Thorium - again, depending on the biome combo. Superhardmode: After The Rail is defeated, marked by the messages The Rail has been derailed!' ''and '''The ancient spirits of x and y are now waging war with each other., you will enter the 3rd stage - the Superhardmode. That's where the real fun with the mod starts. You should have at least 20 Soul of Blight from The Rail. Use it to craft a superhardmode item of your choice (personally I would recommend the Megalodon) and head to the Hellcastle. The Resistant Wood blocking the entrances can be mined now. In there, you are going to defeat the Gargoyles guarding the arena, and fight a boss. After the fight, the main loot room in the Hellcastle should be accessible. Use your pick to mine through the (previously unminable) Brimstone blocks surrounding it. Inside, you are going to find an Instantanium Drill, which you will use to mine Caesium Ore for your first superhardmode set. With your brand new Caesium items, you are going to take on The Triplets - kind of the Superhardmode version of The Twins. You can also smash evil and good altars and head for newly spawned evil or good ore instead. Weapons crafted from the biome ores can be later combined with each other. After some playing you will need to defeat the Oblivion to progress further. It's a difficult bossfight, but with a few tries you should succeed. You should make an armor set from the dropped Oblivion Ore or farm up Berserker Ore and upgrade straight to the Berserker Armor. And after that, your 1st playthrough is finished. Now all that is left is to repeat that 2 more times, but with the other biome combos. After you manage to finish all 3 playthroughs, there will be one final challenge for you. The World Serpent, The Jörmungandr - mod's final boss. Accessible only after all 3 playthroughs are completed (requires items from all three to summon), and extremely hard to kill, but the reward, when you finally beat him, is immense. The Victory Piece dropped by this boss is used to make the most powerful set of items, the ultimate reward. You only need to beat the boss once to get enough materials for the full set.